Dead Boy Walking
by SouthernDemocraticRepublicans
Summary: When Kokichi hears Miu's plan to kill him, he launches a counterattack immediately. Still, even the best-laid plans can fail, so he faces the harsh reality that this could be his last night alive. He decides he should spend it doing what he loves – screwing around with his favorite robot companion.


Kokichi scooted back a little bit to give some space between them, before thinking a bit and beginning:

"Alright, first question: I know I asked if robots have dicks…"

Clearly regretting his promise to answer, Kiibo groaned, eyes rolling.

"…_but_ since you don't seem to like that question, I'm not going to ask that."

Relieved, the robot sighed, "Thank you."

"Instead, I'm going to be more specific: do _you_ have a dick, Kiiboy?"

A pin dropped.

Kiibo froze, almost stopped working entirely.

Silence.

Then, the robot exhaled shakily.

~ record scratch ~ 

_Yep. That's me, the good-looking one with the purple hair who's _totally_ about to fuck the robot. You're probably wondering how I got in this situation, aren't you? _

_What, are you jealous? Nishishi~! _

_Anyway, it started a little something like this:_

* * *

Kokichi Oma, SHSL Supreme Leader and liar extraordinaire, had promised himself exactly one thing in life: that whether physically, metaphorically, or sexually, he would only go down while facing someone truly worthy of conquering him.

Needless to say, he was NOT about to let himself be killed by a murder plot that had more kinks than its planner, which is saying something, considering the type of woman Miu Iruma is.

Now, that isn't to say that _some_ credit wasn't due to the self-proclaimed girl genius. Kokichi acknowledged that her trap was fairly clever, and far from boring. At the same time, what murderer in their right mind would ask their intended victim to meet with them alone, right in the middle of a killing game, then expect them to actually show up and die?!

Now, Kokichi was smart: naturally, he had a counterplan in place. Naturally, he had worked with Monokuma to arrange for a proper motive to be presented, and naturally, Gonta Gokuhara would fall right into his trap.

Still, he had to wonder: what was this feeling, nagging him, tugging at his chest?

It wasn't guilt, no, he'd abandoned that long ago. Besides, the way he saw it, Miu would be the real killer in this situation. Kokichi planned to tell Gonta that if Miu backed out of her plan or hesitated to kill him, then they should scrap their killing attempt and just leave the virtual world. That way, no one had to die.

However, if it came down to either the treacherous skank of an inventor or Kokichi himself dying, then the choice was obvious. Then, when it came to the trial…

Well, best case scenario, the mastermind would panic after realizing that none of the students would possibly vote for the true killer, Gonta, over the completely detestable Kokichi, and reveal themselves. Then, everyone would team up to defeat said mastermind and the killing game would be over once and for all.

Worst case scenario…

Gonta was chosen for the plan because he was gullible enough for it, in addition to being a pure sweetheart whom everyone trusted. Kokichi knew that if he wanted to survive, he had no choice but to manipulate the brawny entomologist. Even so, the thought of what would come after the trial was… Kokichi bit his thumb incredibly hard.

_Welp, so much for abandoning guilt long ago_.

That still wasn't the most pressing emotion, though. After all, Kokichi's plan could fail long before they reached the trial. Gonta could refuse to participate from the start, or bail at the last second. Miu could change her scheme in a way that even Kokichi didn't predict. Without a doubt, this counterattack was risky; things could go terribly, terribly wrong. He could…

_I could actually die._

Ah yes, that was the emotion. Fear. Kokichi Oma was afraid. Oh, he could ramble on and on about craving the sweet release of death, but when it came to the idea of actually, permanently dying within the next 24 hours, it was quite terrifying. Not that he'd ever admit it, but Kokichi had secretly been terrified for the entirety of this wretched killing game.

Despite all these intense emotions, the boy shrugged, because that was simply the sort of boy he was.

_No use thinking about it too hard._

Hands folded behind his head, he strolled back toward the dorms, leaving the impending tragedy lurking in the future behind him. It was the middle of the night, by this point, not that he was the least bit tired.

_Come to think of it, prisoners about to be executed typically get a last request, don't they?_

He grinned to himself, entertained.

_Alright then, Kokichi Oma. What is my last request? How are we gonna spend our last few hours alive? What do we want?_

_"Food,"_ growled his stomach.

_"Panta,"_ sang his tongue.

_"Dick," _lusted his horny teenage groin.

_Hmmm, all good options, _he declared. _I can get the first two in my room, but the last one might be a little bit trickier… _

As he entered the dorm area, he slowly turned himself around to face a specific door, one that he had secretly fantasized of going through.

As his eyes reached the top of the stairs, he locked in on the image above a doorframe, representing the one person that could get him thinking all the right thoughts: a certain mechanical boy with a prominent white ahoge.

Just thinking about it, even in the darkness, he couldn't hide his impure white smile, itching with thirst.

_Are we gonna screw the robot?_

_Yeah…_

* * *

Click. Click. c_link._

"Hacker voice: I'm in," Kokichi whispered to himself after picking the lock, creeping into the bedroom only to be blinded by the bright lights inside.

_Geez, doesn't Kiiboy sleep?_ The supreme leader's eyebrows twitched together. _Maybe he went out somewhere? No, he wouldn't go out at night… Not unless someone forced him out…_

Frantically, Kokichi rushed into the room, pulse racing, only to be relieved by the sight of his robot friend, very much safe, lying on his bed in sleep mode. With a deep sigh, the leader grumbled a complaint about worrying for nothing, before closing the door behind himself.

Returning to the bed, Kokichi paused to examine the figure before him.

Kiibo wasn't breathing. The only sign that he had ever been alive was the steadily blinking green light on the inside of his collar. Leaning closer, the supreme leader gently ran the back of his hand over the sleeping Kiibo's cheek, feeling the gentle clarity of cold, smooth metal against his skin.

_This robot is honestly pretty cute._

Kokichi hopped onto the bed, or rather, onto Kiibo, mounting him by straddling his stomach.

_Welp, time to tap that._

When the robot didn't even flinch at the sudden contact, Kokichi moved to call his name, voice soft and sing-songy.

"Kiiboy~! Hey, Kiiboy!"

The gentle hum of fans starting up and disks spinning buzzed through the air. Kokichi felt a surge of heat from beneath him, as the other boy's lights slowly blinked on.

Kiibo was stunned, as most anyone would be if they woke up with a dictator sitting on top of them. Eyes wide, the white-haired boy shouted, "If you're going to kill me, I'll scream! I'll scream your name."

Kokichi sighed dramatically, grinning and shaking his head.

"Good luck with that one, Kiiboy: the dorm walls are soundproof. And while having you scream my name is not _completely_ off-the-table for tonight, I can tell you with certainty that I'm not going to kill you."

When the robot offered him a confused look, Kokichi laughed and stretched out his finger to boop the robot's nose. "Use that logic-loving brain of yours! If I was planning to kill you, why would I wake you up first? What would I gain from that, hmm?"

The robot shook his head, not to refute Kokichi's words, but rather to wake himself up a little. He was still confused, wasn't that adorable, and being sleepy was not helping the situation. He finally asked, "Then… why are you here? It's almost two in the morn-"

"I'm well aware of the time. I just…"

The supreme leader stretched out onto his chest, propping his chin up on folded hands, resting atop Kiibo's metallic chest.

"I just didn't want to be alone, that's all."

The was something bizarrely sincere about the boy's voice that caught the robot's attention. There was an emotion in there, one with a sort of depth that he'd never heard before, at least not from the king of liars. He blinked a few times, trying to register what was happening.

In the time it took Kiibo to process, Kokichi sighed again, rolling off the other boy's stomach and onto the bed beside him, squirming himself between the robot in the wall. Lying on his back, the supreme leader swung his hands behind his head, careful not to elbow his bedmate in the face, then glanced up at the ceiling as if stargazing.

"If I may confide in you…" he began melodramatically, before excitedly demanding, "May I? May I confide in you?"

Kiibo exhaled heavily from his nose. "I suppose… Yes, I allow you to speak your mind. I'm listening."

"Great! So, um… It just so happens that through a little bit of research, I found out some unsettling news."

Kokichi couldn't help but swallow nervously, still maintaining a smile as he held his gaze on the exposed lighting on the ceiling. He could feel Kiibo's head turn to examine his expression.

"What news?"

_Ah, a typically blunt response from the robot._ Kokichi almost laughed._ I don't know what I expected. _

"See, as it turns out… someone's planning to start up the killing game again."

Kiibo gasped, prompting Kokichi to continue, "More specifically, someone's planning to kill me. Tomorrow, in fact."

"Kokichi…!" Kiibo looked scandalized, suddenly looking around as if to check that no one else was hiding in his bedroom, "This better not be one of your pranks!"

The plum-haired boy put on his very best offended expression.

"Of course not! I may be a liar, but would I joke about my own death?" He paused. "Other people's deaths? Sure, but my own? No!"

Then, the smaller boy made fierce eye contact, attempting to suppress the slight trace of a smile playing on his lips as he fired, "In fact, I'm deadly serious."

Kiibo was not satisfied with that beyond-cool response, moving on to the next obvious question:

"Who? Who's planning to kill you? It's not too late; maybe we can still talk to them!"

Kokichi simply sang, "Not to worry, my dear robot, I already have a plan. There's a solid 75% chance that I'll survive the next 24 hours."

With a beyond puzzled expression, Kiibo stuttered, "Th-those are not great odds…"

Suddenly, the robot's face darkened, both figuratively and literally, as his eyes dimmed.

"Kokichi. You're not going to kill them, are you?"

"No. I'm not."

That was a half-truth, at least. There was no way that _he_ would ever stoop to becoming the blackened in this sick game. Deciding this would be a good time to make eye contact, the little leader turned onto his side.

Electric blue lights clashed with intense dark orbs, swarming with emotion.

"No matter what happens, Kiibo, no matter what the situation, you have my word, a liar's truth, that I will not kill anyone."

Kiibo was the one to break the eye contact, directing his gaze upward and initiating a comfortable silence. They lied there for a few tranquil seconds, before Kiibo declared,

"I won't, either. That is, I won't kill anyone. That was never a possibility to begin with, but I thought I should make that clear."

Cramming a sincere smile off of his face and into his mind, the dictator summoned crocodile tears and looked disappointed.

"Aww, so you're _not_ gonna go all robo-psycho and tear down the entire school?" he teased.

"O-of course not!" stammered an embarrassed Kiibo.

Kokichi scooched even closer, extending a pinky finger.

"Promise?" he drawled.

With some hesitation, Kiibo hooked his smallest finger around the other boy's, gently pulling them together to form a solemn vow.

"Promise."

~ record scratch ~ 

_That promise was Kiiboy's lie. _

_Who knew someone so cute and pure could lie like that? Well, I did, but anyway…_

_I'd like to think that promise was a bonding moment for us. Thinking back on it now, I can't help but wonder if maybe Kiibaby and I were always meant to be. In the end, we were just a pair of liars, doing our best to save our own little world and the rest of the idiots who lived in it…_

_Anyway, ignore me, back to the story!_

* * *

The pair quietly smiled to each other, before the smaller boy perked up.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot why I came here!"

He climbed back on top of Kiibo again, pressing his legs into the other boy's sides. The metallic man slipped into a deep blush.

"Yes, you, um, were uh, that's… really, quite an intimate position, Kokichi…"

"I know," the smaller boy purred mischievously. "You see, Kiiboy, even with my plan, there's still a chance that I won't make it back alive, so-"

"Then it's clearly not a good enough plan!" the robot interjected, suddenly bolting upright and causing the smaller boy to slide down his smooth torso, into his lap. "I can help, if you just tell me who it is, I can save you! I-"

"Aww, when you say it like that~" Kokici wagged a finger in front of his lips, "It almost sounds like Kiiboy actually cares about me!"

That comment visibly flustered the robot. Suddenly glancing downwards, he sputtered,

"W-well of course I c-care about you, Kokichi, you're my c-classmate! I don't want anyone else to die, you included."

Kokichi wrapped his arms around Kiibo in a tight hug, all but whispering, "So you'll protect me, then?"

Kiibo sat up straighter, placing a comforting hand onto those locks of silky violet hair. With a touch of pride in his voice, he swore, "If it comes to that, then yes. If you just tell me who it is, I can tal-"

"I'm afraid no-can-do, roboto!" Kokichi smirked, ripping away like a torn-off bandage.

The other boy whirred back, flabbergasted. "What?"

"Sorry, but there's absolutely _no way_ I can let someone like you deal with a potential murderer!" He glanced downward, false tears welling up in his eyes. "I mean, what if they lash out and kill you instead? What if they kill you _too_? I couldn't bear that!"

The robot jabbed an accusing finger into Kokichi's chest. "Th-those tears are fake! Liar! You don't want me involved for some other reason!"

"What, the answer can't be simply because I care about you?" he replied, no longer frowning nor smiling. His face stood at a perfect blank, like the door of a vault, tightly sealed shut.

The robot's eyes softened. Kokichi resumed emotion, thoughtfully tilting his head and musing,

"Think of it this way: I'm already tangled up in this mess, but you aren't. I've got a plan, so right now, there's a pretty good chance that I won't die, and there's almost absolutely no chance that you'll die."

Both fists clenched, he continued, "But but _butt_, if you start to meddle, then the chances of me dying might dwindle, sure, but it exponentially increases the chances of _you _dying, and also introduces the new, horrendous possibility of us both getting killed by a murderous asshole trying to cover their tracks." He nodded as if confirming the information with himself. "Understand?"

Kiibo hesitated, clearly lost in thought, before stating, "At least tell me who the potential killer is. That way, if you _do_ die, I'll be able to accuse them at the class trial."

"Yeah, that's still gonna be a no from me, chief," Kokichi offed glancing to the side.

"Why not!?" the robot demanded.

_Because I know you, Kiiboy,_ Kokichi thought,_ I _know_ you won't just sit by and let this potential injustice happen. You won't let me die. And even if you tell me that you won't, if I name Miu, then you're gonna talk to her, beg her not to kill me. And hey, maybe that would work. But maybe it means that you would become the enemy of the single person best-equipped to kill you, Ultimate Robot, and that's not a risk that I'm willing to take._

"Nishishi! Because if you already knew the killer, then the class trial would be no fun!" Kokichi grinned, squeezing his eyes closed.

Kiibo looked horrified, and Kokichi could practically read the "_You're disgusting_" off his face. So, the violet-haired boy decided he could afford to add a dash of truth to his lie:

"And you know, Kiiboy, even if you _did_ accuse the killer in the class trial, it would just be your word against theirs. The killer would probably say that you murdered me, then made up a story in order to pin the crime on them." He twanged a curl in his hair. "That is, if the killer's smart enough to think of that."

Startled by the thought, Kiibo insisted, "I can prove it, though! I can play them an audio recording of this discussion, and-"

"Faked," Kokichi accused without batting an eyelash, turning to examine his own manicure. "You threatened me, forcing me to say these things and name the potential killer in order to pin the crime on them, right before you murdered me, you devious, crafty robot."

Kiibo gaped at his companion, who added, "Besides, revealing that you had a private nighttime rendezvous with me just hours before my death will only make you look more suspicious. Don't you get it?"

Kokichi almost looked annoyed at this point, leaning forward to confront the robot head-on.

"If I tell you who's out to get me, then you'll either die by my side or become prime suspect #1, a scapegoat for the killer." He shrugged dramatically. "Why choose either option, when ignorance is bliss?"

Following a slight pause, Kiibo spoke for the first time after dozens of seconds of silent observation. His question was quiet, submissive: "You didn't come here to talk about the murder plot, right?" His bright eyes locked in solemnly. "Then what _did_ you come to my dorm for, Kokichi Oma?"

At the sound of his name, the young boy broke into a low grin, with a sly tone drawling, "Wow, I almost forgot again. You sure are distracting, aren't you, Kiiboy?"

Kiiboy sassily raised his arms. "I hardly see how this is _my _fault, when _yo-_"

"Shhhhhhh."

Kokichi placed a silencing finger on the robot's lips, leaning in close to his face, brushing his silky cheek against Kiibo's smooth metallic one. His lips brushed the robot's left ear as he whispered, "This is _so_ your fault. Because you drive me completely crazy, you fuckin' robot, and I'm not about to die with any regrets."

He leaned away from his partner, now perching his finger atop his own lips as his entire face seemed to creep into a smirk. Poor Kiibo was so flustered that he couldn't help but shudder.

Kokichi relaxed into a cutesy smile. "So here's the deal: I just want you to answer, mmm… fifteen quick questions for me, mm-kay? They'll be the last questions I ask you, so you'd better answer truthfully. If you don't, then I'll come haunt you as a ghost."

Kiibo looked nervous (about the nature of the questions, not the ghost threat), but nodded nonetheless.

"Oh, and one more thing: if you ever feel like changing your answer to 'no', just say so. Then, I'll just leave you to your sleeping, or charging, or whatever."

"Okay," Kiibo agreed, nodding once more.

Kokichi scooted back a little bit to give some space between them, before thinking a bit and beginning:

~ record scratch ~ 

_And we're right back where we started. You all know what my first question was, right? Well, it's time for the answer._

_Warning: from this point on, things get a little more chaotic._

_By chaotic, I mean _**fucking hot**.

_Because naturally, the answer was…_

"…Yes."

Then biting his lip, Kokichi ordered:

"Show me."

Another shaky breath. Slowly, steadily, the white-haired boy nodded, then reached down to remove the metal plating protecting his groin area. Kokichi watched in aroused awe as the robot fumbled with a few hidden buttons down there, before an object of large and familiar shape protruded out of the robot's crotch.

"_Wow," _Kokichi, breathed.

"I-It's purely there for pleasure," Kiibo blushed, "Th-that is, I am not physically capable of reproduction. However, it does have a significant amount of nerve-based wires, so it is very, uh, pleasurable for me when that area is given human contact. I can also ejaculate a semen-like substance."

Kokichi may not have heard a single word that Kiibo said. The full time, he just kept staring, eyes wide, captivated, burning. When he finally spoke again, his words were raw and resonant.

"Can I touch you? …Please?"

The robot glanced down at Kokichi, observing his eyes pooling with want, no, _need, _lusting for the boy in front of him so hard he almost drooled. Gently, Kiibo nodded.

Here, the dictator broke his gaze, glancing upward to the robot's face and raising an eyebrow. "Give me something verbal here, Kiibabe. I don't want anything dubious."

Meeting his eyes, the robot mouthed, "Yes. You can touch me, Kokichi."

"That's all I needed to hear," he muttered, running his tongue over his lips before reaching out his fingers to trace along the shaft of Kiibo's cock.

"Ah~!" The robot cried, before embarrassedly observing the other boy and realizing that with just one sound, he had unleashed a monster.

From the lustful grin plowing its way across Kokichi's face, Kiibo could tell that the dictator enjoyed it; he enjoyed hearing Kiibo's sound of pleasure so much that the boy might never want to hear another sound again.

"Oh, did you like that?" Kokichi casually smirked, returning to rub his right hand along the underside of other's dick in a long, fluid motion. Kiibo's body shook, letting off a series of sensual moans as the smaller boy continued to work him. Small fingers traced up and down the robot's shaft, kneading, pumping, tugging just roughly enough to get a verbal reaction.

"Aauh…Ha… Unh…"

The smaller boy chuckled, "You are just _loving_ this, aren't you, Kiiboy?"

"K-Kok-kichi…"

"That was a question, you dirty little robot," he snapped, tongue dangling out of his mouth, then pressing up against the warm skin of his partner's cock in wet, blissful contact. Tracing the entire length in a way that sent the robot _this close_ to heaven, the supreme leader whined, "You _said_ you would answer my questions," the swiftly brushed his tongue up again.

"Augh… I… Urk!"

Kokichi slammed his hands into the firm pelvis in front of him, pinning Kiibo to the bed. "Was that just a lie?" he smiled, lips wrapping around the tip, fingertips lightly mapped patterns on the shaft as he began to suck, _hard_.

Kiibo was on the verge of overheating from the intensity of it all, but used all his strength to stay in the moment. He never knew that robots were capable of having such an… appetite for this sort of thing, but the next thing he knew, he was pressing Kokichi's head down further, craving more, _needing_ more…

"Y-Yes, I l-love thi- KOKICHI!"

"Mmhmm…" the liar replied, pushing more into his hot mouth, tracing his tongue along it, then slowly pulling back with a twisted grin. His dark eyes pierced into the robot's as he praised:

"Good boy."

Kiibo's lower lip trembled. He could feel himself melting into a mess, barely able to make out the word, "P-Please…"

"I know," Kokichi sighed, eyes gleaming, "Finish strong for me, okay?"

With that, he took the robot's dick into his mouth once more, as deep as he could, tongue flicking around, targeting whatever sweet spots it could reach. Kiibo reflexively bucked his hips, and Kokichi almost gagged, but recovered as a clenched metal hand began to tug on his violet hair. The smaller boy clasped both hands around the base of the robot's cock, massaging it as he engulfed the rest of it in oppressive warmth.

It was around then that the white-haired boy reached his limit, suddenly shooting off into the other boy's mouth. Thick pulses of viscous substance fired toward the back of Kokichi's throat.

They were both stunned.

Pulling back a few seconds later, Kokichi wiped his chin on the back of his sleeve. After scooching up next to his frazzled companion, he nonchalantly started, "So, next question: c-"

Kiibo cut him off with a kiss, urgently pressing his pale lips against his partner's. Kokichi's hands found their way to the robot's shoulders and back, fully embracing him and welcoming the proximity. Kiibo lightly perched his hands on the dictator's waist, fingers cradling his backside, thumbs pressed against his hip bones, highlighting the notable bulge in his pristine pants.

They continued on, Kokichi sliding his tongue into the robot's mouth, rubbing his silver chest, grinding himself against his durable structure. When they finally broke apart, the small leader breathed, "God, I want you inside of me."

"H-how?" Kiibo whispered, perspiration trickling down his skin.

It took Kokichi a minute to realize the robot was talking about positions. "Uh… well, before I got here, I always dreamed about you holding me down on all-fours and just…"

Kiibo blushed. "Okay."

"But now that we're here, I'm really tempted to ride you." He bit his thumb. When there was no response, he cheered, "Fuck it. Let's do that."

The white-haired boy couldn't hide his surprise. "_Tonight_?"

"I might not get another chance, Kiibaby," Kokichi retorted. "You do have enough energy for it, right?"

The albino nodded, still looking concerned. "I am fully charged and capable of fulfilling your wishes. I just… will you be able to walk? Tomorrow?"

"Probably not," he conceded, fighting to conceal his genuine smile.

_How's that for a counter plan? I stay in bed all day tomorrow, and send Kiibo out with a note: 'Sorry, Miu, but I can't come to your little virtual world today because I'm still recovering from being full-on decimated by my robo-boyfriend's massive cock! Maybe next time, slut!'_

Then it struck him that if he pulled something like that, she might simply change targets. Miu could easily do a quick programming edit, then go after Shuichi, or Himiko, or…. The boy stared into those large, luminous eyes in front of him, smack in the middle of that too-cute-to-be-true face.

"Kokichi? Is something wrong?"

_There is no way in HELL I'm letting that crusty cunt of an inventor do anything to my robot._

"Nishishi~! Everything's fine! More than fine, actually."

He gave a false smile to match his true words: "I've been waiting for this."

Kiibo looked away. "Have you thought about doing this sort of thing… often? With me, I mean?"

The plum-haired boy rolled his eyes grinning. "Come _on_, Kiiboy, why do you _think_ I kept asking if robots have dicks? Why do you _think_ I kept picking on you and trying to get you alone?"

The robot blinked thoughtfully, giving a small smile. "So you _were_ trying to attract me…"

Eyes lighting up, Kokichi pounced, "What? Did it work? Did you totally fall for me?"

"You were annoying," Kiibo grimaced, "You were _so annoying_, and yet I kept getting feelings like…"

"Like? Like?"

"…Like you weren't honestly like that." Kiibo's expression paused between pleased and puzzled. "I kept feeling like you were _trying_ to get me to hate you. When I kept thinking about why that could be, I realized: the more you like someone, the more you tease them. Isn't that right, Kokichi?"

The small dictator exhaled deeply. "Man, busted. Yeah, I was trying really hard to make sure you wouldn't fall for me." His mournful expression leveled out as he added, "Romance would just make things here far more complicated."

Without warning, he burst into a cheeky grin. "Looks like I failed pretty badly, huh. You're totally into me!"

Sinking into his collar, Kiibo muttered, "I couldn't help but notice that you are quite… intelligent in style, and somewhat… attractive in form."

Kokichi's face turned twisted.

"Oh, you can give a better description than _that_, Kiiboy. 'Attractive in form?' Please. Tell me the juicy bits: you've _totally_ fantasized about me before, right?"

He smiled even further, insisting lowly, "I bet I really turn you on, my little Kiibaby. I bet you've touched yourself, thinking of me, groaning my name in the middle of the night when you think no one else can hear. I'm right, aren't I?"

With a sideways glance, the robot whimpered, "Is that… one of your fifteen questions?"

"Well, I asked it, so duh!" Kokichi sang.

Kiibo let out a huffy breath, then relaxed a bit. He decided that there was no need to detail exactly how he had spent the nights after Miu had gifted him an 'upgrade' in the form of private parts, but he could confess,

"Yes, the thought of engaging in, uh, erotic activities with you has crossed my mind before tonight."

Kokichi fist-pumped enthusiastically.

The robot continued, "Now if you don't mind, I'd rather not share any other details."

The liar pouted, "That just makes me even more curious," before dismissing, "Fine, fine, whatever you say," and beginning to take off his shirt.

"Kokichi!" the flabbergasted Kiibo declared, steam puffing out of his ears, "What are you doing?"

"Well, we're doing this, aren't we?" the boy huffed, his colorful buttons now completely undone, "It's kinda hard to get laid with your clothes on."

"S-Slow down, okay?" the robot whimpered, almost sounding hurt. Kiibo wrapped his arms around the bare-chested Kokichi, pulling him close.

"Y-Yes, we are doing this," he answered, before bending down to capture the leader's lips in a slow kiss once more. "I just want to savor it."

"Savor it, huh?" Kokichi smirked into Kiibo's ear. "You say the strangest things sometimes. Though, I guess a little bit of foreplay is probably in order… Alright. Do you want me to play around with you a little bit before I fuck your parts off?"

Kiibo had barely confirmed, "Yes," when Kokichi was back on top of him, straddling his waist and kissing him like mad. First, he focused on the lips, then kissed along his metallic jawline, under his collar, all the way until he could lick the robot's ear, which he did.

"Say, Kiiboy~," he mewled, "Is your skin sensitive?"

Considering his obligation to answer truthfully, Kiibo replied, "Not right now, no, but I have a sensitivity control knob on my right shoul-"

"Thank you!" Kokichi enthused, cutely excited but simultaneously wild, as he flipped up a small panel on the robot's shoulder and cranked the knob he found all. The way. Up.

Kiibo all but screamed. He could suddenly feel everything, every wrinkle on the bed beneath him, every surge of heat that came from Kokichi's breaths, every twitch of his stiffening erection. Everything felt so _sensual_, like the world existed to only please him. His breathing grew unnaturally heavy.

"Is everything alright?" Kokichi taunted, or perhaps genuinely cared. He began to bounce on his companion's chest, rubbing his own erection so that he knew the robot could feel it, could feel it _really_ well.

Everything about the small dictator was so overpowering in this situation, that the robot got a new appreciation for what people refer to as 'dominant'.

"S-so intense…" Kiibo managed, unable to stop trembling from the rush of sensations.

With a deep sigh, Kokichi stretched back up to his partner's shoulder and turned the knob down several notches. When the robot's breathing settled back to normal, the smaller boy explained,

"As indescribably _amazing _as that was, I somehow doubt that you'd last very long on that setting, and I'm not looking for this to be done quickly." He clenched his fists, mocking, "I want to _savor_ it, Kiiboy!"

The robot muttered some half-attempted accusation of teasing him as Kokichi closed the panel on his shoulder while noting, "Still, that panel is a good thing to know about, for future reference…" He paused. "Considering that I have a future."

Those words clung in the air eerily as the two boys refused to meet each other's eyes. Finally, Kokichi chimed, "Well, there's no reason to make this all dark! I came here for a good time, after all!"

Leaning into the robot's face yet again, the supreme leader claimed his lips with soulful kisses, letting his tongue slide between his partner's in languid movements. He let his fingers slide down his body, grazing his crotch as he dips into his pocket, producing a bottle of lube.

"Kiiboy," he tongued, "you would not _believe_ the stuff you can buy at the school store here."

Then he's already slipping out of the rest of his clothes, thumbs hooked into his pants, baring himself before camera-powered eyes that will never forget just how maddeningly alluring the sight of his pale legs and curved ass could be.

And he's smiling, good God he _would_ smile, and biting his lip as he slicks his fingers with lube, reaching them behind himself then sliding in and out, all without breaking eye contact. He grunts, something between a whine and a moan, preparing himself to take in something much bigger than a finger or two.

Kiibo reached out, eager to touch him, putting his hand between Kokichi's legs and aiming for his fully-hard and eager cock, but the young leader swatted the hand away.

"Nope! No touchy, Kiiboy. I'm close enough as it is, and I'm not about to cum before feeling the entire length of your robot dick rammed into me."

When the robot tried to protest, Kokichi bent over further to kiss his stomach, then crawled on top of him for a final time, positioning himself above the robot's cock, ready to slam down any second.

"Last chance, Kiiboy!" he lorded. "If you don't want to be squeezed so tightly that your throat gets sore from moaning my name and your bolts break loose from _pure hedonistic bliss_, speak now or forever hold your pieces!"

Pressing his eyes shut, he answered, "I-I want this. I really do."

"Be more specific, Kiiboy."

"Y-You know what I'm asking for."

"Tell me."

"I-I want you to ride me, Kokichi… h-hard. Please… I.."

Kokichi bit his lip again, lowing himself tantalizingly slowly, pushing the tip of Kiibo's dick inside of him.

The robot let off an earthy moan, causing Kokichi to snicker, "You like that?", before "FUCK!" His partner suddenly bucked up against him, plunging into him to the hilt and hitting his prostrate.

Tilting his chin up, the top seethed through the delectatious rapture of having Kiibo so deep inside him. If he weren't already absolutely throbbing for the boy beneath him, that would've done the trick.

"I-I'm sorry!" Kiibo apologized innocently, "I didn't mean… My body just-"

"Do it again," Kokichi dictated through gritted teeth.

"…What?

"Did. I. Stutter?"

Splaying his fingers out onto the robot's pelvis, he forced their eyes to meet. The supreme leader gently bounced against the robot, releasing subtle moans until _oh yes_ THERE he could position himself properly, then harshly commanded,

"Thrust into me again, you fucking robot."

That was all it took. Kiibo jerked his hips violently up into Kokichi's ass, prompting him to ram himself down in a matching rhythm, hips meeting again, and again, and again. Kokichi clenched his thighs on the metallic frame of his partner's body, seeking some sort of stability, and Kiibo grabbed hold of his hips in response, guiding him forcefully downward to meet each thrust.

The words "hot" and "wet" registered on Kiibo's senses, but not nearly so much as "tight". Feeling the other boy squeeze him so fiercely triggered a response for the robot that was purely electric, making him crave each touch, forcing him to go harder, deeper.

"Mmmm… Oauh… Kokichi! _S-so good…_"

"F-Fuck…" Kokichi stammered, trying to suppress the involuntary grunts that kept escaping his lips. It was so hard to maintain composure, though, when Kiibo was beneath him, moaning like his life depended on it.

"I didn't… Gyah! Didn't know you could m-make such CHRIST vulgar ss-sounds, K_iiii_BOY!"

"P-PLEASE!" The robot begged, "A-at least now, AH~! Call mmee, c-calKOKICHI I UauHhhh!"

The robot's vision blurred. He was approaching something fast, all these wonderful, explicit feelings were tugging him, with each thrust, he was so close now… He moved faster still, metallic grip tightening, digging into Kokichi's pale flesh.

"M-my na-ame," Kiibo choked, "My _real_ name, please, Kokichi, I… I _NEED_…"

Grinding his hips down against his partner, the supreme leader twitched, covering his mouth and letting himself scream. He was so full, so content, ears flooded with Kiibo's sweet moans of submission. This was far better than any sort of dream sex.

Kokichi, knowing he was nearing his limit as well, thought the least he could do was fulfill his partner's request. Pounding down a few more times, audibly breathing through a gaping mouth, he felt the robot's dick hammer his sweet spot one last time, and belted,

"KIIBO!"

As if on command, the robot came up into his partner, pulsing spurts of thick heat pulsing into the supreme leader's ass, just enough to push Kokichi over the edge, too. Dick spasming, he released onto Kiibo's chest and stomach with a final moan of relief.

They sat there, panting, drowning in pure euphoria for what felt like hours, before Kokichi picked himself off of Kiibo and nearly collapsed onto the bed beside him, still trying to catch his breath.

The robot bashfully rose, getting a towel from the bathroom to awkwardly wipe the cum off his chest, then hesitating by a switch by the door.

"Can I turn out the lights?" he called.

"Sure," the other boy weakly echoed back.

In the darkness, the robot fumbled back to the bed, bright eyes still glowing. Kiibo could see his lights reflected in the pupils of the small boy beside him, looking upwards expectantly. Lying down beside him, the white-haired boy kissed him on the forehead, just a small peck of appreciation, the cuddled him close.

After letting out a pleased hum, Kokichi posed his second-to-last question: "Was that good for you, too?"

Kiibo nodded, wishing he could be more verbose than a simple, "Yes." However, he had not been programmed with any words to express exactly how amazing that had felt. The only words he had heard from others about this experience had come from Miu, and all of her expressions were, frankly, quite vulgar.

Kokichi didn't seem to care. Drowsily, he curled up against the robot's plating, confessing, "I… really wasn't sure how to pleasure a robot."

"I think at this point, you probably know that better than anybody," Kiibo factually blushed through the darkness.

"Nishishi… You're so cute, Kiiboy." He could honestly tell that he meant every word. "Can I sleep in here tonight?"

"Of course you can," Kiibo soothed, like a mother comforting her child, squeezing his lover even tighter. "Here."

With that, he gently lifted the blankets over the both of them, hearing a whimper of dejection when he had to separate from Kokichi to do so. When Kiibo hushedly accused the sound of being faked, he heard and felt a teasing laugh from the boy beside him, and the gentle whisper of "That was a lie… because I'm a liar," before they faded off towards sleep.

It was only after Kiibo heard the gentle snores of the boy curled up in his chest that he realized that Kokichi had already asked his final question.

* * *

_And that's pretty much how it went down!_

_Oh, and after that?_

_Well, first I survived the threat against me (yay), but then I experienced intense emotional anguish of indirectly killing a close friend (boo), and proceeded to try to end that horrific killing game by acting fabulously evil, ostracizing myself from everyone (Kiiboy included – although he still tried to reach out to me, bless his robo-heart), and finally, dying. It wasn't fun, to say the least, but it certainly wasn't boring. _

_Even my death didn't end up terminating that killing game, though, so Kiibabe take things into his own hands. I knew he would, sooner or later, because that's just the type of people we are: we'll break the injustice, whatever it takes._

_Right now, he's busy blowing up the school, that absolute mad lad, right after exposing the mastermind and besting them in a final trial._

_He's going to end it by killing himself, of course. I could say that's sad, but fortunately, it means he'll be joining me here in about three… two…_

Ding.

"RISE AND SHINE, URSINE!"

"Wh-What?! Kokichi!?"

"Did you miss me?"

"Ye- But wait, what, um... why…How…?"

"Well, I suppose what I should've said this instead:

Hey there, beautiful. Welcome to the afterlife."


End file.
